Nail Varnish
by green-gremlin
Summary: Alice is bored, but Jasper has worked against her to save Bella from a Make-over. That only leaves Jasper to keep Alice entertained. But having your nails painted isn't really that bad! AliceXJasper


**Hey all you lovely people out there in Fanfiction land! No shouting at me or anything! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, if i did i think i'd have a publisher instead of having to put things up here. Anyway, i thought of this whilst trying to decide what color to paint my nails. It was just a sudden brain wave and I just had to type it as quickly as possible. I don't know why the muses took me in this direction. It hasn't been Beta'd, so stick with any mistakes you might find.  
**

** Contains mild lemon and suggestive behavior. Also suggested foot fetish.  
**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"Please!" I begged, fluttering my eyelashes at my best friend and jutting out my lower lip. I had been bored all day, and then when Bella had waltzed in with Edward relief hit me. Or it would of if Bella wasn't so stubborn and Edward would just allow me to work my persuasive magic on his wife.

"For the last time, NO!" Bella replied, glaring at me, but behind her eyes I could see she was cracking. She had never been good at denying me, unlike Rose who was rarely affected by my begging. Edward instantly growled at me, warning me to back off and leave his precious little wife alone. Not a chance.

"But…" I began, my lower lip quivering in a way which made Jasper, Emmett and on occasion Carlisle bend to my will. Opening my eyes as wide as they'd go, I looked up at Bella in a way I knew she could never resist. It would of worked to if Stupid Edward hadn't been there.

"She said No Alice" he growled, pulling Bella against his chest in a possessive manner. It was usually sweet to see how devoted he was to her, but right now it made me want to stamp my foot in a childish manner. It was only a make over after all, not like I was trying to make her coming shoe shopping with me again, although that would have been a lot more fun. Maybe I should go shoe shopping and leave them alone.

"Fi.." I began to say when realization hit me. I was submitting without really putting up to much of an argument or even without trying to persuade Bella to compromise a little, in the name of sisterly love and my sanity. There was only one reason I would do that! "JASPER" Spinning on my heel I bounded up the stairs, determined to teach my husband a lesson for messing with my emotions again when I had been so close to success. Growling slightly I threw open the door leading to our shared bedroom, glaring at the smiling Texan vampire. "And what was that about?" I growled, prowling towards him.

"Just stopping it from getting out of hand Darlin'" he chuckled, winking at me and not seeming in the slightest bit nervous as I approached.

"And what am I meant to do now?" I hissed, keeping my eyes locked with his, "Giving Bella a make-over was the only thing I wanted to do!" Sitting down on the side of the bed I folded my arms in a sulky fashion, turning my back on him. "Who am I meant to give a make-over to now?" I grumbled, "Bella's with Edward and you know he won't let me near her now, and Rose just refuses to let me anywhere near her with make-up".

"I'm sure we can think of something to do" he mumbled, moving to sit behind me, holding me against his chest, "You've got me all to yourself for as long as you want me. I'm sure I can stop you from being bored". I almost rolled your eyes at how one track his mind could be, but suddenly a thought hit me. Smirking wickedly, I turned in his arms to meet his face.

"For as long as I want?" I whispered softly mere inches from his lips.

"Yes Darlin'" he purred softly, trying to move forward to catch my lips, but I just moved back, keeping the distance between our lips.

"Doing anything I want?" I continued, leaning my head to the side slightly, and biting my lip in a way I knew he couldn't resist.

"Anything" he promised softly, his eyes locked on my lips. Licking them lightly, I giggled in triumph before jumping away from him and skipping across our bedroom. "What?" he asked as I twirled into our walk-in closet, leaving him on the bed looking confused, "What are you doing love?" I wasn't sure if his confusion was caused by my actions or the sudden burst of mischievousness which had flowed through me as I entered the closet.

"Just getting everything we'll need" I informed him in a sing song voice, picking up my make-up bag and a selection of nail varnishes before entering the bedroom once more. It took a fraction of a second for him to take in the contents of my arms and work out what I had planned.

"No" he muttered, moving across the bed and away from me, "Not a make-over". Dropping my arm full of make-up on the bed, I smiled at him sweetly, trying not to laugh at how wide his eyes had become.

"But you promised" I breathed, fluttering my eye lashes a little and sticking my lower lip out in a pout, "You said anything".

"I know love" he murmured, softening a little but still seeming terrified about I had planned, "But I didn't mean it like that, I was think more along the lines of us spending some alone time up here". He stepped forward subconsciously, reaching a hand out to run down my arm in a way he knew I liked.

"But we would be alone" I stated, pretending not to understand what he was suggesting, "and it would make me so happy to spend time with you like this". Stepping forward I pressed both my hands against his chest, causing him to shudder slightly. A wave of lust hit me suddenly, causing me to bite my lip in an attempt not to moan.

"I'm sure we could so something which we'd both enjoy" he murmured against my ear, "Something that doesn't involve Make-up". Pulling back, I slipped out of his grip.

"I wanted to do your make-up" I whined, pouting at him, "But if you don't want to, then I guess I can settle for just doing your nails". Dancing over to the bed, I picked up two different colours and pretended to inspect them as he stood gawping at me, trying to work out if I was being serious.

"I'm a Guy" he groaned, "Men don't wear Nail varnish Ali" Looking over at him, I jutted out my lower lip, making it quiver slightly as I gazed at him with wide eyes. "No Love" he whimpered, "Don't do that. Don't look at me like that" I just held the look, keeping it fixed on his face. "Please no" he continued, his resolve breaking at record speed, "Ali you know what that look does to me".

"I want to paint your nails Jazzy" I whimpered, making my lip quiver even more, "Please let me. We'll have fun, I promise". That was all it took for his resolve to melt. Groaning weakly he moved over to the bed.

"Not a girly colour" he muttered as I flopped down beside him, "Blue or Green or something. Not Pink, and no letting Emmett know". Nodding happily, I grabbed a little bottle of Crimson nail varnish which I had bought on my last shopping trip. Standing up, I smiled at him, running a finger down his cheek in a relaxing manner. Looking up slightly, a small smile broke through his grumpy attitude.

"Thank you sweetheart" I whispered softly, before sinking down on my knees and resting a hand on his knee.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, gulping a little as he looked down at me, kneeling before him in what I knew he found an erotic way. I had promised it would be fun after all.

"I was going to paint your toe nails" I told him softly, looking through my eyelashes at him, "Don't want Emmett to see them, do we". Looking back down, I gently ran my hand down his leg, stopping at the top of his sock and pulling it gently off. Throwing it over my shoulder, I quickly removed his other sock, sending it in the same direction as the first.

"God Ali" he groaned softly, another wave of lust hitting me, "You don't know how good you look kneeling like that". Giggling softly, I placed the bottle on the carpet, unscrewing the lid before lifting his right foot and resting it in my lap.

"You're going to enjoy this" I informed him lightly, rubbing the ball of his foot lightly with one hand whilst I began painting his big toe with my other hand. Smiling softly, I let myself get absorbed in painting his right foots nails, whilst lightly massaging it. Once all five nails were painted to my satisfaction, I put the nail varnish down again and concentrated on massaging his foot. Gazing down at his foot, I examined every inch as my hands moved over them. Rubbing his ankle lightly with one hand, I let my fingers of the other hand work their way to the top of his foot, grinding my knuckles into the arch of his foot. A groan of pleasure escaped his throat, causing me to look up. His head was thrown back in bliss, looking like he was enjoying this more than I could have hoped.

"Darlin' don't stop" he groaned softly as my hands slowed their massage, my attention to caught up on his expression. Smiling wickedly, I bent my head down slowly until the tip of my nose touched the top of his foot. Gently I pressed small kisses against his skin, slowly moving across his foot with each kiss. Jasper sighed deeply from his position, falling back against the bed as I continued. Being spurred on by his reaction, I slowly darted my tongue out, letting it swirl across his skin. The shiver which passed through him was almost to much.

"You like that Jazzy?" I asked he in my most innocent tone, before licking a moist trail from his ankle to his toes, causing him to shiver again, and weak moan escaping his lips. Going on instinct, I wrapped my lips around his big toe, sucking it into my mouth and giving it the treatment I was yearning to give other parts of him.

"Ali" he whimpered, his hands sneaking down his body and running over his obvious enjoyment. Pulling back slightly his toe slipped from my lips with a erotic pop. Flicking my tongue out, I let it slide between his toes, before moving to suck the next one firmly. Gently I stroked and caressed the digit, being careful to not let it come in contact with my sharp teeth. He caught an unnecessary breath, before letting out a growl which would have made my heart stop if it still beat. "God Ali" he groaned, rubbing himself quickly.

"Knew you'd like your nails painted" I giggled, pulling my lips away from his foot and smiling sweetly, "But I'm afraid your left foot might have to wait for some other time". The next second I had pounced, pulling his hand away from his arousal and pinning them to the bed.

"You can paint my nails anytime" he groaned, nipping at my lips lightly. Suddenly the bedroom door flew up, revealing a red faced Emmett.

"You Let Her Paint Your Nails?" he gasped, rocking with barely contained laughter. Glaring at him, I tried to make his head explode with my mere gaze. It didn't work as he bounced into the room, looking between the pot of nail varnish and Jaspers feet. "You are such a girl" he snorted before galloping out of the room bellowing "JASPER LIKE HIS NAILS BEING PAINTED".

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered against Jasper's lips.

"You could just give him a make-over?" Jasper chuckled before pulling me back down and kissing me firmly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't then please don't shout at me! I'm sorry. Anyway, if you liked it you'll be pleased to hear that i'm thinking of writing a sequal where Alice and Jasper get their revenge (With a lot more make-up) If you didn't like it, then you won't want to know that!**


End file.
